This invention relates to fluid flow control valves, and in particular to valves adapted to maintain the temperature of fluid delivered through the valve below a predetermined maximum level.
Temperature control or anti-scald valves are employed for regulating the temperature of water delivered to a faucet or the like, e.g., in a facility such as a nursing home, school or hotel, to ensure that the water is at or below a predetermined maximum temperature to reduce the potential for injury. The anti-scald valve may be connected to the hot and cold water supply lines to regulate flow in order to provide a temperature-controlled mixture.